The present disclosure relates to a cover for an opening, and more specifically to a cover for an opening in a medical apparatus.
In medical settings, it is often desirable to have attachment points or access points recessed within an apparatus. However, it is preferable that these attachment or access points be covered to facilitate cleaning.